amor de niños
by rozen dark maiden
Summary: un amor ke empieza desde la epoca mas hermosa de la vida donde solo se piensa en jugar y divertirse pero el tiempo los separa durante 10 años podra tambien el amor poder superar todos los obtaculos ke se tienen en su contra
1. el comienzo

Capitulo 1 El comienzo.

En una gran ciudad en mid-childa se podía ver una gran mansión la cual le pertenecía a unos famosos empresarios, los cuales eran muy reconocidos mundialmente.

En esa casa se encontraba una niña muy tierna y linda, de grandes ojos rojos y cabello tan rubio y amarillo como el sol, aquella niña se encontraba leyendo en el patio de su casa,con su mascota hasta que oyó un ruido viniendo de los arbustos, no le dio importancia y siguió leyendo después de un rato escucho otra vez el mismo sonido, al darse vuelta vio salir una ardilla y a su paso un niña que se había caído y se había raspado la rodilla, ella no le dio mucha importancia y siguió leyendo, pero como la niña no la dejaba seguir por estar llorando decidió ir a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto fate.

-Sniff…Sniff... ¡No me lastime la rodilla!- decía llorando la pequeña.

-haber déjame ver- decía fate intentando checar su rodilla.

*lo que tengo que hacer para leer cómodo- pensaba fate suspirando.

La niña le mostro su rodilla y el al terminar de checarla la vendó con un trozo de su camisa, la niña ya feliz de que su rodilla no le doliera.

-gracias- levantando un poco la vista, sonrojada.

*que linda es me pregunto si es de por aquí- pensaba la pequeña.

El niña se volteo a verla para poder decirle algo, y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era la niña…

La niña tenía pelo color castano obscuro y sus ojos eran de un azul obscuro que brillaban de felicidad y su piel era de un color un poco rosa; al verla con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada ella se empezó a sonrojar y se dio vuelta pero antes de que se diera la vuelta la niña le sostuvo la manga y la niña se detiene y la voltea a ver un poco sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto la niña.

- me llamo fate t harlown- respondió.

-encantada mi nombre es nanoha takamachi y me acabo de mudar- dijo sonriendo.

Ella se sorprendió, no recordaba que hubiera una casa en venta por los alrededores.

-¿en dónde te mudaste?- dijo fate.

-como mis papás están de viaje me quedare en casa de mi abuela un tiempo, son como a tres cuadras de aquí.

El chico no dijo nada mas solo se quedo viendo a esa niña de soló 9 años de edad o eso creía que tenia.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto élla para saciarse la duda.

-tengo 9 años ½ ¿y tú?- pregunto nanoha

-acabo de cumplir apenas los 9- respondió.

A fate le pareció muy tierna la cara de sorpresa de la niña cuando vio la casa.

-¿vives aquí?-pregunto.

-si- dijo divertido por los gestos de la niña.

-¿y tus papá?- volvió a preguntar ya que estaba muy curiosa.

-Mi madre casi nunca esta y mi hermano esta ahorita en sus clases de defensa personal- respondió.

-¿en serio?-dijo con cara algo triste.

-si- dijo resignada.

En eso se oyó unos gritos

-¡Nanoha!

-me tengo que ir- dijo apresuradamente.

-está bien- dijo algo deprimida ya que le gustaba estar platicando con ella.

-gracias por curar mi rodilla- dijo Nanoha.

-no es nada-intentando parecer desinteresada.

La niña la miro a los ojos antes de irse, le sonrió de una forma tan bonita que hizo sonrojar al fate.

-¿puedo venir mañana a jugar contigo?-le pregunto, sorprendiendo a fate.

-claro-sonriendo de medio lado.

-entonces vendré mañana a la misma hora- dijo desde lo lejos despidiéndose con la mano.

fate solio vio como la niña iba desapareciendo a lo lejos, hasta que ya no la vio.

*me pregunto si en verdad vendrá mañana- pensó, en eso sonrió de medio lado- es una niña muy bonita y su nombre también lo es-seguía pensando mientras caminaba asía su casa y como iba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la niña que conoció se olvido de su preciado libro.

Esta historia es de una talentosa persona con una gran pasion al arte espero ke les guste


	2. conociendo a carim

En una ciudad muy grande se veía a la pequeña nanoha viendo tele.

*me pregunto que estará haciendo fate- al pensar en eso se sonrojo- se molestara si voy a verla-pensó con duda.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para así salir, pero antes se es escucho una voz desde la cocina.

-nanoha ¿a donde vas? –pregunta su abuela.

-voy a salir a jugar abuela-dijo la pequeña.

-está bien pero ten cuidado- le dijo su abuela.

-si-dijo ya saliendo de casa de su abuela.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se veía a un niña muy metida en sus pensamientos sobre cierta niña que conoció ayer, hasta que algo brinco a su espalda, al saber quién había brincado en su espalda se enojo.

-carim Te he dicho mil veces que no saltes en mi espalda-dijo enojada.

-lo siento fate es que te vi muy metida en tus pensamientos- dijo pasando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, recargando se en la pared con las piernas estiradas.

carim tiene el pelo rubio, piel blanca, ojos de color azul con tonalidad a morado, le fascina molestar a fate, ese es su pasa tiempo favorito, es alegre social y divertida.

Mientras tanto con nanoha al reconocer la casa de ayer decidió tocar el timbre.

-¡hooo! Que casa tan grande- decía para ella misma mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta.

-¿puedo ayudarla?-dijo una voz atraves de un aparato.

-si venga ver a fate-chan - dijo feliz

-¿me puede decir quién la busca?-volvió a preguntar la misma voz.

-soy nanoha- dijo la pequeña un poco desesperada.

-por favor espere un momento…-se volvió a oír la voz

Volviendo con fate y carim, ellos todavía seguían discutiendo.

- ya perdóname fate –dijo carim sonriendo acercándose a fate.

-¡NO!- le contesta.

-anda, perdóname- dijo con cara de perrito.

-¡no! ¡Nunca!- dijo ya empezando a irritarse.

-porfa- volvió a decir carim cambiando su cara de perrito a un puchero.

-¡está bien!- dijo ya arta fate.

-¿enserio?- dijo carim con una cara mas feliz.

-si-contesto intentando guardar compostura.

-¿enserio?-volvió a repetir.

-si-dijo de nuevo fate ya bastante irritada.

-¿de verdad?- volvió a preguntar.

-sí y ¡ya cállate!-grito enojada.

-ok- sonriendo- ahora me puedes decir ¿en qué tanto pensabas? –pregunto curiosa.

fate al recordar en que pensaba y la muy bonita sonrisa de nanoha se sonrojo, cosa que se dio cuenta carim y hasta se sorprendió ya que élla nunca mostraba sus pensamientos ni sentimientos.

En eso se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-pase-dijo fate.

-disculpe señorita fate una niña de nombre nanoha la está buscando-dijo linith.

Ella al escuchar el nombre de nanoha sonrió.

*entonces si vino- pensó.

-gracias por el aviso linith déjala pasar-le contesta

linith es una de las mucamas de la mansión en donde vive fate, tiene 23 años, su pelo es color plateado y sus ojos color morado.

Mientras tanto carim no dejaba de ver a su amiga que se comportaba rara ese día y tenia curiosidad de porque estaba así.

En la entrada de la mansión se encuentra nanoha un poco desesperada y nerviosa ya que la mucama que le había contestad el timbre no había regresado.

*me pregunto si abre llegado en un mal momento pensó nerviosa- ¿y si ya no me recuerda?-poniéndose todavía más nerviosa.

En eso se oye un ruido, que es la gran, (y cundo digo gran es muy grande), puerta de entrada se abría y una mucama le decía que la acompañara.

nanoha ya un poco más tranquila, pero solo un poco la siguió, ella seguía nerviosa de volverla a ver.

Al ver que la mucama se para frente a una puerta la cual decía algo pero nanoha al no saber ke hacer ; la mucama toco la puerta y se escucho una voz que decía pase pero ella no reconoció la voz como la de fate

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa.

*¿Por qué fate estará nerviosa? –se pregunto Leo.

Apenas iba a preguntar cundo se escucho la que t0caban la puerta-tock, tock- como se veía que fate no iba responder al estar perdida en sus pensamientos ella decidió contestar.

-pase

En ese momento fate

*¿Qué le diré?- se pregunto poniéndose nerviosa- ¡¿Qué le digo?!- se volvió a preguntar agarrándose la cabeza desesperado.

Cundo se dio cuenta que alguien había abierto la puerta y ver que era linith

-traigo a la señorita naoha-dijo esta

nanoha al ver la mano de la mucama diciéndole que se acercara se acerco…

-aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo . dejen comentarios para esta historia por fa nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. hayate

Al ver a fate otra vez nanoha se emociono y sonrió, pero se notaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

carim y fate vieron a la puerta y se sorprendieron, fate al ver de nuevo a nanoha con un bonito vestido, sonriendo y algo sonrojada y carim al ver a tan bonita niña, la cual no conocía sonrojándose como un tomate por ver su sonrisa.

*que niña tan bonita ¿Cómo se llamara? ¿De dónde conoce la fate? ¿Porque fate no me dijo nada?-carim seguía haciéndose un montón de preguntas. Hasta que oyó una tierna voz proveniente de aquella dulce niña, la cual le pareció como si los ángeles estuvieran cantando.

-hola fate-chan -dijo nanoha algo apenada.

-hola- dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

En ese momento carim se dio cuenta de que la niña no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, en vez de eso ve nerviosa a fate.

*así que es ella quien la pone nervioso- pensó divertida ya que tenía algo con que molestar a fate y triste ya que ella no sabía que fate podía actuar así eso significaba que no conocía bien a su mejor amiga del todo.

Al notar el ambiente tan callado decidió hablar.

-ejem… ejem-dijo para llamar la atención de los dos.

fate y nanoha voltearon haber quien había hecho ese sonido.

Nanoha se sorprendió y se sintió apenada por no haberse dado cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación.

-encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es carim, soy la mejor amiga de fate y como veo que élla no me va a presentar decidí hacerlo yo- carim tomo la mano de nanoha y la beso en la mejilla fate al ver la escena se enojo y no sabía él porque-si no es mucha molestia puedo preguntar ¿en donde conociste a fate?

-hola mi nombre es nanoha y apenas conocí a fate ayer ya que me caí en su patio y élla me ayudo-dijo nanoha recordando lo sucedido.

-¡hooo! ¿Ella hizo eso?- miro curiosamente a fate mientras que esta se sonrojaba levemente.- ¿tú no eres de por aquí verdad?- pregunto para intentar cambiar el tema.

-me mude ayer con mi abuela, ya que mis papás están de viaje-dijo algo nostálgica al hablar de sus padres.

-hooo, ya veo-un poco sorprendido por el carácter de nanoha- tengo 6 años y ¿tu?-pregunto cambiando el tema.

-tengo5 ½ -dijo divertida por el carácter de carim

-ejem…-se escucho.

Todos los niños voltearon a ver hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba la mucama, un poco frustrada por ser ignorada por niños.

-si ya no necesita nada me voy- dijo tratando de calmarse.

-sí, gracias-dijo fate seria

-espera-dijo nanoha agarrando la falda de la mucama.

-¿sí? ¿Necesita algo señorita?- pregunto.

-gracias por guiarme-dijo un poco apenada.

La mucama se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que alguien le había agradecido de esa manera y luego le sonrió.

-no ha sido nada-dijo sonriéndole acariciando su cabeza, la niña le había caído bien.

En lo que la mucama se iba nanoha alcanza a ver un pequeño y hermoso perro de pelaje de color naranja.

-¡haaaa!- grito

carim y fate se sorprendieron ya que creyeron que algo mala le había pasado a nanoha y corrieron a donde ella estaba.

-qué linda eres- se escucha decir a nanoha.

-se veía como el perro lamia a la niña.

nanoha se encontraba hincada con los brazos estirados mientras que el perro se acercaba a sus piernas empezando a pedir que la cargaran.

carim y fate se sorprendieron ya que ese perro era como su dueña, no quería que nadie se le acercara una niña a la que ellos conocían y la cual les daba miedo, solo que fate si lo demostraba mientras que ha carim le daba igual y eso les dio mala espina.

En eso se ve a alguien corriendo muy enojada para mal gusto de ambos, sobre todo para carim

-¡carim!-gritaba.

A la mencionada le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-tú, tonta, como se te ocurre dejarme plantada en el parque-le decía mientras le estiraba las orejas.

-espera hayate-decía carim adolorida por su oreja-puedo explicártelo-intentando escapar.

nanoha al ver la escena todavía con el perro en brazos, del cual no sabía su nombre se empezó a reír.

fate miro a nanoha y sonrío de medio lado pensando que era la risa de un hermoso ángel, carim pensaba igual que nanoha, mientras que hayate se preguntaba de quien era tan hermosa voz; al voltear hacia atrás y ver a la pequeña con arf en sus brazos, arf es el nombre del perro, le pareció tan encantadora que quiso diseñar ropa para ella.

-lo siento, lo siento… es que… era muy divertida la cara de carim-decía nanoha entrecortada por la risa y lagrimas en los ojos.

-hola hayate- decía ya parada algo mejor-mi nombre nanoha y tengo 5 años ½, me mude ayer con mi abuela y ese día conocí a fate-chan-dijo sonriendo.

hayate la vio de pies a cabeza, se veía tan bonita, tan tierna, tan encantadora, que los chicas al ver porque no decía nada, se asustaron al ver el brillo en los ojos de la niña, mientras tanto lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, sorprendiéndola y a los chicos también, mientras que ella los mira con una cara que decía no se acerquen porque es mía. En eso ve nanoha a la cara y sonríe.

-como ya sabes, mi nombre es hayate y tengo la misma edad que tu-dijo una muy interactiva hayate.

hayate es un poco mas alta que nanoha pero no tanto como para superar a fate y a carim, su pelo es de color cafe y sus ojos color azul, su pelo es corto y liso, es muy fuerte pero buena persona.

-encantada de conocerte- dijo nanoha sonriendo- espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.

hayate al escuchar eso sonrío y le brillaron los ojos con mas intensidad y felicidad.

-claro seamos las mejores amigas y yo te protegeré de todo aquel que te haga daño- dijo una muy feliz y sobreprotectora hayate.

En ese momento a fate y a carim les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, no se podían ni imaginar que le pasaría a aquel que semeta en su camino.

No tengo ni un review pero me gusta esta historia y espero poder terminarla espero ke se animen a dejar pero ke sea de su agrado es mi mayor reto también una de mis metas es hacer un doujin


	4. conociendo a los padre de fate

**Los padres de fate-chan**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que nanoha se mudo, y todos los días iba a casa de fate, a la abuela de la chica ya se le estaba haciendo raro que todos los días saliera a jugar a la mansión.

Mientras tanto las niñas planeaba ir al parque de diversiones, fate había invitado a nanoha y esta invito a los demás cosa que a ellos les sorprendió ya que fate no era así.

Ese día al llegar al parque nanoha estaba muy emocionada ya que era la primera vez que iba a un parque de diversiones, mientras que las otras dos estaban muy nerviosos ya que sabían que el parque le pertenecía a la familia de fate, mientras que la mencionada no le gustaban los lugares ruidosos era feliz con solo ver la sonrisa de la nanoha. Al entrar lo que nanoha vio primero fue el carrusel y ella emocionada se quería subir, fate la iba a invitar a subirse con élla pero Hayate le gano acercándose primero y a fate y carim juntas

-ni se les ocurra acercarse a nanoha-dijo bajo solo para que ellas dos escucharan, a carim la amenaza de hayate le dio igual y la ignoro mientras que a fate si la logro asustar un poco.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban los padres de fate los cuales habían conocido a nanoha unas cuantas semanas atrás

Flash back

Era un día soleado los padres y el hermano de fate regresaban a casa ese día, pero querían que fuera una sorpresa para sorprender a su hija pequeña. Ese día fate le estaba enseñando a nanoha a tocar piano, ya que esta le había pedido el favor de enseñarle a tocar el piano al enamorarse de una de sus canciones. La madre y el padre de fate al entrar en casa sorprendieron a todos los sirvientes que trabajaban ahí, pero la madre de fate fue directo a la habitación de su hija menor, y al llegar al abrir las puertas para ver que en esa habitación no había nadie.

-clyde ¿dónde está fate?- dijo sonriendo

-no se lindy-dijo frustrado el padre de fate

lindy es la madre de fate cuya edad es de 30 años, pelo celeste largo lizo de ojos verdes, piel blanca, siempre está de buen humor y se emociona por todo y con sus hijos es súper hostigosa.

-linith- dijo el padre ya que conociendo a su mujer no se detendría hasta encontrar a su preciada niña.

-dígame señor- dijo acercándose.

-¿sabes donde está fate?- pregunto creyendo que ella tendría la respuesta.

-sí, se encuentra en la sala en el piano, junto con la señorita nanoha- respondió

Su padre se extraño no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre en ninguna parte.

-gracias linith - contesto el padre

Se volteo hacia su mujer para decirle donde estaba fate y sonrió al ver a su mujer buscando desesperadamente a su única hija.

*me encanta esa actitud que tiene- pensó el padre de la niña.

-lindy-llamo el padre de fate a su esposa

-dime clyde-contesto ella sonriendo

clyde es el padre de fate el cual tiene el cabello negro azulado y sus ojos son azules, es más alto que su esposa, su piel es blanca, muy listo al igual que a su hijo chronos es un hombre social aunque le gusta molestar a sus hijos, tiene 33 años.

-ya sé donde esta fat…-dijo clyde pero lo interrumpieron.

-donde… donde… ¡donde!- gritaba desesperadamente lindy con aura maligna

-está en el piano con una…-pero antes de terminar su esposa se había ido corriendo a las escaleras y el tranquilo la siguió aunque le daba intriga saber quién era la niña que en ese momento se encontraba con su hija.

En la sala se encontraba fate dándole clases a nanoha, cuando las puertas se abren haciendo que las dos voltearan asía allá.

Lo último que vio nanoha después de que la puerta se abriera fue un flash y después vio que fate era abrazada por alguien que no conocía. En ese instante llega el padre de fate que mira a su esposa hostigando a su hija sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la niña que los miraba confundida.

-mi bebé- decia lindy a su hija

-mamá-dijo no tan fuerte ya intentando que su mamá la soltara ya que veía como nanoha se le quedaba viendo.

-mi dulce y tierna bebé- le volvía decir lindy

-mamá- dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo de su madre

-mi dulce, tierna y bonita bebé la cual su mamá extraño mucho

-ma…fue interrumpido por una risa

Al escuchar una risa la cual provenía de una niña la cual se reía de la situación en la cual fate se encontraba, sorprendiendo a los padres de la mencionada ya que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la nanoha, fate al saber el porqué de la risa de nanoha se sonrojo y escondio su cara en el cuello de su madre, cosa que su padre casi le dio un ataque de risa.

-lo siento es que la cara de fate-chan daba mucha risa-decía ya calmada y un poco por haber reído tanto, haciendo que fate se sonrojara de vergüenza.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto lindy a nanoha viendo como la niña se acercaba a fate

-discúlpeme por no haberme presentado antes mi nombre es nanoha y me mude con mi abuela hace como un mes, tengo 9 años, encantada-dijo haciendo una reverencia

El padre de fate reconoció a la tal nanoha de la que linith le hablo.

*nada mal hija, te topaste con una niña muy bonita y con buenos modales- pensó el padre de fate ya conociendo sus gusto viendo como su hija se le hacía ponía la cara roja casi visible por estar tan cerca de la niña, luego vio a su mujer con un raro brillo en los ojos cosa que fate también noto .

*pobre nanoha-pensaron clyde y fate al mismo tiempo

Después vieron como lindy abrazaba a nanoha

-Qué niña más tierna y bonita me gusta mucho el color de tu pelo…-después de mi hija :p claro ke lindy kiere un pokito mas a su hija

lindy seguía hablando con fate y su padre sabía que esto iba para largo, entonces se oyó a alguien haciéndose notar

-disculpe-dijo algo enojada nanoha ya que se estaba hartando de que no se callara, cosa quela mujer hiso al escuchar la queja de la niña sorprendiendo a fate y a su padre ya que lindy se caracterizaba por ser imperativa y hostigosa.

-¿quién es usted?-pregunta ya calmada nanoha mostrándole una sonrisa.

clyde empezaba a pensar que esa niña era bipolar.

-ho lo siento- dijo lindy- no me he presentado-dijo parando y caminando a lado de su esposo-mi nombre es lindy y el-dijo señalando a su esposo-es clyde y somos los padres de fate-termino de decir lindy.

nanoha se sorprendió al conocer a los padres de su amiga, pero en eso vio un reloj y vio que se le empezaba a ser tarde, camino hacia la silla del piano donde estaba sentada, cuando estaba tomando la clase con fate, y agarra sus cosas mientras que todos los presentes la miraban; luego se acerco a fate y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar cosa que noto lindy.

*genial ya tengo otra hija y es muy bonita-pensó alegre lindy.

-gracias por la lección de hoy fate-chan-dijo nanoha mostrando una gran sonrisa-me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a casa; te veo mañana- lo ultimo lo dijo gritando porque iba saliendo de la habitación.

-¿lección?-pregunto su padre con duda

-¿mañana?-ahora pregunto su madre feliz

-es una larga historia-dijo fate

Este es un nuevo capitulo espero poder subir el otro dentro de unas horas no se ke mas decir aparte de ke lindy es la mejor.

Dejen review para mi mejora o si kieren anadir algo mas el doujins tendrá ke esperar una semana mas ya ke se descompuso mi computadora y lo siento por averme ekivocado en las edades


End file.
